Cethí
This articles details events from the Final Heroes lore, which was created by and belongs to Mavrah333. The dates use a system based around how many years before or after the colonization of the planet Jekrox Phasor the events take place (eg: -5 JP means 5 years before the colonization, or +673 means 673 years after the colonization). (see Final Heroes Portal for more information) Cethí was a Falgion, and an enchantress. She was a servant of the Torg in her early years, but after the nine year war and the attack of Seneron she claimed an island east of Youl. She later used her magic to influence the lands of Jekrox Phasor, until she committed suicide following a defeat to the Nexian Inquisition. She was the un-conventional mother of Seneron. Early Years (263 JP to 291 JP) Cethí was born in the southern plains of the Torg empire. Since then she found herself to be gifted in the arts of magic, and she was highly respected by all. She came to be the servant of Lord Nokul of the Torg, and while she was his servant out of her free will, she soon disliked him for his arrogance and pride. The Nine Years War (291 JP to 300 JP) The war with the Skrall soon found Cethí using her magic to bring death to the Skrall. She despised this, as she could hear the voices of her victims as they succumbed to painful deaths. This drove her to further hate the Torg and Nokul, and she would do anything to bring about his fall. Her influence on Talgon (297 JP to 300 JP) Cethí's opportunity soon arose. A battle had left a Skrall leader, Talgon, without a son. Enraged by his loss, he ordered the mages of the Skrall to call upon any magician to help him. Cethí answered the call, and together the two planned the destruction of the Torg. Cethí promised Talgon a victory, if only he would be patient. After a disasterous battle at Bolgun valley, Talgon swore vengeance against Cethí. She was unsurprised to see Talgon rush at her, blade unsheathed, his eyes wrathful and bitter. Talgon bid her to be silent, and to explain to her the victory which was still to come. Furious, Talgon would had stabbed her with his sword there and then, were it not that Cethí was an enchantress. She cast a spell upon Talgon, so that we would become drowsy, and tired. Talgon died hours later, but Cethí had not simply murdered him. A ritual had taken place, one which would change Jekrox Phasor for all time. The war might be over, but Cethí still had a promise to keep with Talgon. He had provided the seed, his heart the key to victory. Using her magic and her witchcraft, Cethí unleashed an entity of pure horror, one which would win the Skrall their victory so desired. Seneron was born, a demonic creature with only one desire: to destroy the Torg. While his body was that of pure darkness, and of no real form, the life force driving Cethí's son, Seneron, was in fact that of Talgon. Reborn a monster, Seneron was enraged at his new form. However, the enchantments of Cethí prevented him from killing her, and instead the winged demon took out his rage of the Torg. Seneron was responsible for the destruction of the empire of the Torg, the division of its people, and Cethí's revenge on Nokul. Seneron was slain by a Torg warrior, Delanos, in a battle which faded into legend. Cethí's victory against the Torg was complete. The Cult (300 JP to 1905 JP) A handful of the Torg fled north, where they met and were seduced by Cethí, falling in love with her beauty and grace. She entranced them to be her obedient disciples, and together they went north, to the islands east of the continent of Youl. Through dangerous mountain paths and across the treacherous seas the disciples journeyed, losing nearly half of their number, yet there were no complaints. All that they cared about was pleasing Cethí, and they were obedient in all that they did. It would not be until another two years until Cethí finally found a homeland where they would be safe, an island east of the continent of Youl. There, Cethí crowned herself the queen of the island, and made it a place of hypnotic, seductive beauty, and of perfect defense. Individuality was non-existent within the cult; they still had personalities and cares for each other, but this was nothing compared with their self-less love for Cethí. They spread throughout the lands of Youl, searching for any who could join Cethí's cult. Soon hundreds dwelled on the island, each new member being met on the beach by a being of hypnotic beauty. She took them by the hand to the centre of the island, and there they would be bathed in the cleansing waters of the lake. They would emerge with only one wish: serve Cethí. The first landing of the Nexian Inquisition (571 JP) It had been over two and a half centuries since the atrocities of Seneron, and the Nexian clan was still recovering. They had built a realm in eastern Youl, and were only just leading normal lives once more. Their queen, Nexia, died around fifty years after settling in what would become known as Nexar City. Her son, Nolgun, was made leader of the Nexar. He was ambitious and head-strong; he wanted to establish the Nexar Clan as the new Torg Empire in Youl. He attended several meetings with other clan leaders in the area, who were concerned that dozens of people disappeared mysteriously, only to be found walking towards the north-eastern shores of Youl. As the Nexians were the only nearby race, Nolgun thought it to be his duty to investigate. If he discovered what was happening, then the other clans might start to respect him. The Nexian Inquisition, an organisation tasked with hunting down users of magic, were dispatched to deal with the situation. However, upon landing on the beach with fifty of their finest agents, they were assaulted by all sorts of magical attacks. Those who did not succumb to the magical weaponry or the island's beauty ran up the beach, and found shelter among the forests. Trained to resist magic, twenty of the twenty three survivors made it to the islands centre, where they encountered Cethí. As beautiful as she was deadly, all but one of the agents took their own lives at her command; nearly none could resist the incantations of Cethí herself. Only one, Grevo, managed to remain in control of his body. Cethí was impressed by Grevo's resilience and strength of will. He was spared his life, but imprisoned on the island and brainwashed. The invasion of the inquisition had come to naught. No second unit was dispatched to investigate, and Nolgun was humiliated. Cethí's influence on Ilana (1354 JP to 1436 JP) Years passed, and the empires and clans of the world argued and clashed. From her secure island, Cethí watched with interest. In particular, the Gorthonian Kingdom interested her. This collection of races, with no particular majority, appeared to be the closest thing that Youl would have as a dominant empire for a long time. They had, by 1289 JP, unified as one from a collection of disorganized, unrelated villages. A leader arose, Ilana. Young, vain, and proud, she saw the Gorthonian Kingdom as an impenetrable fortress of strength. Cethí decided that she would have plans for the queen of the new realm. Cethí combined her magical powers with her pure force of will, until on the fifteenth day of the fifteenth month, her magic culminated in a rush of energy, which shook the very planet itself. The planet were awakened, all inhabitants unaware and terrified. All but one: Ilana. She was still asleep, not consciously affected by what had happened. However, in her dreams, she saw something. She saw the Gorthonian kingdom, as the conquerors of the planet. She saw the former kings, queens, lords and all other leaders bowing before her. Ilana was possessed by both greed and ambition, and made plans to conquer all of the planet before she even awoke. When Ilana awoke, she mustered the entire army of the Gorthonian kingdom. She claimed that she had seen a vision from Náge, the sacred god of Youl, of a world unified. Of a world where they would be the conquerors and heroes, in a land to last ten thousand centuries. Soon the forges and factories of the Gorthonian Kingdom were all tasked with creating an army. Conscripts were raised in their hundreds, and soon the Gorthonian Kingdom became an imposing threat to the other races of Youl. The Nexian Clan, still more powerful, demanded that the Gorthonian kingdom stop the sudden aggressiveness of its rule. Cethí's work led Ilana to be insulted by this, and, outraged, Ilana declared war on the Nexian clan on the year of 1421 JP. The two kingdoms clashed in a war for supremacy, neither gaining an advantage. The Nexar Clan called for aid, and soon the Order of Mata Nui was sent to investigate and establish a peace between the two kingdoms. When Ilana refused to stop fighting, the Order joined the Nexar Clan, which gave the Nexar Clan a huge advantage. The other peoples of Youl were too weak to involve themselves in the conflict, yet Ilana mostly ignored these peoples, focusing on the Nexar Clan. However, the war eventually came to an end after fifteen years of a slow, costly war of attrition. Neither side had gained any particular advantage, yet the Order had managed to arrest Ilana. She was sent to an Order Prison Planet, and by this point Cethí's influence would be pointless. Cethí stopped pooling her magic into the humiliated queen, and instead concentrated on more important matters. Members of the cult had recruited hundreds more recruits for Cethí. She had gained a much larger following as a result of the war, and she was pleased with the results. A step closer to her plan coming to fruition. The Rescue of Grevo (1639 JP) Cethí influenced the world little for the next two hundred years; after the wars in the south of Youl she had taken a back seat. She wanted to see what would happen in her absence. The world became more unified, with other continents like Axia and Marth becoming fully claimed by huge empires. Youl seemed to be the only one where vast swathes of land remained untaken; its barren north attracting few visitors and the centre being a hot spot for warfare. Cethí decided that she would influence the centre, in her own time, and when she really needed to. Meanwhile, unbeknownst to Cethí, the Nexar clan had been investigating the inquisition's failure on her island. Knowing that their previous team had come to grief, it was a popular idea that the entire army be dispatched. However, Julo, a representative of the army, stated that an obvious assault would be suicide, a pointless waste of life. Instead, the inquisition decided to send a single agent, their name being Taluus. A mercenary from the lands which would one day become the Kanorian Empire, Taluus was experienced in combating those with magical influence, and was loyal to a fault to Grevo. They had served in the army together before either had been involved in the inquisition, so Taluus felt it his duty to rescue Grevo. Soon Taluus crept up onto the shore of Cethí's island, in the one area where no guards would find him, a small stream going out into the sea from the central lake. Silently, Taluus resisted the island's beauty as best he could, and made it to a tower of stone; Grevo's prison. Drawing his sword, Taluus crept up to a room hewn from grey stone, and there found Grevo, under a spell to keep him asleep. The two were alone. Quickly, Taluus picked the prisoner up, and carried him to his boat on the shore. The two escaped, and the Nexian Inquisition would cure Grevo of his enchantment. Cethí was furious. A weakness of her island home had been detected and exploited. She chose to lie low for a long time; perhaps the would forget about her, and her influence on the world. If not, it was only a matter of time until a full scale invasion. The second landing of the Nexian Inquisition (1905 JP) It would be almost another three hundred years, but the invasion would soon begin. Taluus and Grevo reported back to the inquisition, explaining the island's dangers, and the Inquisition decided that it was time to strike. Over nearly three hundred years the inquisition prepared an army of three hundred Inquisitorial Acolytes, led by ten Inquisitors, supported by two hundred Mystics, six hundred un-born, and commanded by Derganius, a distant descendant of Delanos. Derganius had been forced into the Inquisition by his brother, Nergasalong, who had desired command of the Nexar clan. With enough magical equipment to take the island several times over, the Inquisition launched a deadly attack on The Island of Cethí on 1905 JP. The cultists of Cethí heard and saw nothing, until mystical flames rocked the island. There was no subtlety of the Inquisition's attack here. Ten heavily armoured landing ships laid anchor on the shores of the island, each unleashing sixty un-born. These half real, half magical monstrosities swarmed the beach, slaying any cultist they met with magic and with blade. The vast majority of the cultists were wiped out on the beach, and while many of the un-born had fell, hundreds remained, and now the acolytes, mystics and inquisitors marched with purpose onto the beach. Cethí witnessed this all, and her rage fueled her magical prowess. In a scream of hatred, the island was covered in a luminescent green wave of pure energy. The remaining un-born were instantly destroyed, and many of the mystics fell as Cethí used their magical powers against them. However, most of the mystics, along with all of the acolytes and the inquisitors, made it to Cethí's tower. Derganius ordered that the door be broken down, and that all who resided inside be killed. The Inquisitorial force did just that. Not a single cultist escaped with their life. Only Cethí remained standing atop the tower, her pale face awash with sorrow and rage. Lifting up her staff, she cursed any gods watching; her hope for dominance over the planet was over. With the last of her energy, she leapt off of the top of the spire, and fell to her death. Derganius had only just reached the pinnacle of the tower, and he was just in time to see the witch fall to the hard, stone floor. Cethí's death was one to celebrate for the Nexar clan. At last, an enemy who had manipulated them for almost two millennia was at an end. The Nexian Inquisition was soon disbanded, and since Cethí's death magic has become near-redundant. The invention of projectile based weapons soon led to the end of magical use in the military of nearly every power of Jekrox Phasor. Personality and Traits Cethí was famed for being one of divine beauty. She was popular amongst the council of the Torg, and she was originally cheerful and friendly. However, she became deceptive and manipulative, able to use her foes for her own ends. She enjoyed watching the empires of Jekrox Phasor clash; she considered them as a scientist would consider bacteria in a petri dish. She was cruel, intelligent, and above all highly gifted in the arts of Magic. She became no longer capable of compassion, although she did help those who she felt would be of use to her, but only to the point of their use. Those who she no longer needed rarely lived happy lives after their time of usefulness. Status